Toxic
by kitsunemaniac2341
Summary: Kuwabara and Yusuke share a special moment.


One thing Yusuke hated was being teased.

He slid his hand up Keiko's blouse, inching his way to cup her breasts. She moaned and deepened their kiss, tugging downward on her shirt, making sure not to get too carried away. It was early morning; it was a rare occasion for Yusuke to be awake at this time, let alone turned on. He heard the metal jingle of keys being pulled from her pocket knowing what was coming next.

Another thing Yusuke hated was interruptions.

She pulled away and tapped him lightly on his nose, "I have to go to work now."

"Are you sure?" he asked seductively, pulling her arm towards him.

She jerked her arm free, "Yes, I'm sure." Yusuke gave his best pout in an attempt to change Keiko's mind. "Later," she promised.

He sighed hearing the clicks and turns of the door handle as Keiko stepped outside and headed for work. Yusuke slumped on the couch and slid his night pants off, releasing his agonizing erection. Yusuke waking up early always had it's own routine, Keiko would get him worked up and then leave, and Yusuke would stay on the couch and flip through TV stations while masturbating.

This morning the channel he decided to stay on had that show 'Dirty Jobs' on it. The lead being a male had nothing to do with it. On this particular episode, jobs involving port-a-potties were being showcased. Yusuke's hand meandered down to rest on his dick and began to stroke it absent mindedly when his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Urameshi! Listen my car broke down near your place and I need to get some things from your garage to fix it. Can I come over?"

Yusuke paused in delicious thought, "yeah sure. Just come on through the front door."

"Awesome! See you in a bit." The carrot top hung up.

Yusuke smiled to himself over Kuwabara's convenient call, and continued to tug his wiener in preparation of his large friend's arrival. Tug, release, stroke up and down the shaft, fuck that felt good. He almost lost himself in it too until a commercial came on.

_"The chimney sweep is here! The chimney sweep is here!" _rang all throughout the house.

Yusuke sat up and scrambled for the remote control still holding his big willy, refusing to stop now. No damn commercial would ruin this session.

"Shit," he stood up, stroking in anger at this point, and started throwing off the cushions of the couch.

_"You know why, give us a try! Dial C H I M N E Y!"_

"God damn it." Yusuke was getting irritated with the way the fabric rubbed against cockus erectus and pulled them down as he kept a firm grip, still searching the couch.

Yusuke didn't even hear the door open as he shot his load on the couch, much to his dismay, on the remote itself. "Are you kidding me?" Yusuke yelled picking up the slimy remote attempting to shake it dry.

"Uh..."

Yusuke's entire body went cold. He looked up to meet the perplexed expression of his best friend. There he was, leaning over the couch, cock dangling, cum soaked remote in hand staring at his best friend with nothing to say.

"Look, I uh... came at a bad time I guess... I can come back later," Kuwabara backed away trying to reach for a handle behind him.

"W-wait. Look this isn't- I mean you don't have to go all right? You don't have a damn car to go with. Just wait a second while I fix this shit up."

_"The chimney sweep is here! The chimney sweep is here!"_

"AGAIN?" Yusuke mashed as many buttons as hard as he could on the remote trying to shut the thing off. Instead, he flipped through so many channels a porn flick came on the screen.

Yusuke stood there dumbfounded watching two strangers on screen fuck. What were the chances. Though after a few moans of "OH baby," and "yeah daddy," Kuwabara burst in to tears.

"Woah hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I feel so bad watching this! My poor Yukina! But...fuck it's so hot!" Kuwabara bawled and plopped down in the floor yanking at his pussy impaler.

This morning just kept getting weirder and weirder. But Yusuke couldn't deny it, the tears running down the larger man's face turned him on more than the big tittied slut on screen. "You know Kuwabara if you've already cheated on her mentally you might as well physically."

Kuwabara paused his crying to look up at his punk friend. "W-what are you," hiccup, "talkin' about?"

Yusuke lunged at the redhead and drug his tongue up the side of his face tasting his delicious tears. "Oh god, Kuwabara, cry more please!"

Kuwabara did cry more, mostly out of fear. He never once stopped masturbating.

"FORCE THAT 100% BEEF THERMOMETER THROUGH MY ANUS WHILE I LICK YOUR TEARS, PLEASE!"

"Are you sure that's all right Urameshi? I don't wanna come between you and-"

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's meat missile, "The only thing you'll be coming between is my fucking ass cheeks. Keep crying."

Hearing his friend talk that way to him made him cry harder. He was cheating on Yukina with his best friend who spoke down to him as if he were garbage. He knew Yusuke was caught up in the moment but he couldn't help crying. Yusuke aligned his hips with Kuwabara's, positioning himself underneath to be impaled by his best friend's love rod.

"Keep your face above mine, eyes open, so I can catch your tears in my mouth, okay?"

He didn't know why, but he just nodded and thrusted inside Yusuke relentlessly. He shook with agony and tried to imaging he was making sweet love to Yukina. All though he knew she'd never let him, this was the best he could do.

"That's it baby, keep crying," Yusuke began to take control, rocking his hips into the larger male, noticing that when he did, Kuwabara would cry harder. Yusuke kept his mouth open, collecting the tears that fell, refusing to swallow until he had a full load of it in his mouth. He wanted to mix it with Kuwabara's meat fluids. The thought alone was about to send him into ecstasy.

As their bodies began to sweat they made a loud clapping noise, like two cuts of meat smacking together. Kuwabara's hips pounding against Yusuke's sweaty unwashed ass. Yusuke's mouth filled with Kuwabara's tears and he stopped the larger man by pinching his underarm viciously.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Yusuke unskewered himself from Kuwabara's willy and dropped to his knees, motioning for Kuwabara to stand.

"What are you trying to do?"

Instead of answering Yusuke opened his mouth and wrapped it around the purple throbbing extremity. In Yusuke's mouth his friend's tears mingled with precum and, from what Yusuke was guessing, slight amounts of feces from his own anus. Getting shit on a dick when you're buttfucking is an inevitability.

"Oh fuck Urameshi..."

Kuwabara's whole body tensed as he shot his creamy salty essence into Yusuke's mouth. The mingling fluids caused Yusuke to release his own load all over Kuwabara's feet. The delinquent tilted his head back and let the cocktail of semen, tears, and feces slide slowly down his throat with no opposition from his gag reflex. It was glorious.

Yusuke then lay with his stomach to the floor, inching closer to Kuwabara's feet. The load he shot covered them, and just as Kuwabara was about to stand back, Yusuke grabbed his ankles, pulling himself forward. He lowered his face, tongue lapping up the cream from the red coils of his toes, now curling from the ticklish sensation.

"S-stop Urameshi, that tickles!" Kuwabara tried pulling away. Yusuke lunged forward, still grabbing at his ankles, probing in between the toes, ingesting his delicious toe jam.

Kuwabara hadn't washed himself in weeks.

"Your feet smell like ass," Yusuke looked up, licking some of Kuwabara's liquid from his lips.

"Sorry, I uh... I didn't..." Kuwabara looked away blushing hard.

"What? No, I mean, that's a good thing," he affirmed.

Kuwabara was taken aback by his confession, "Y'think so?"

Both of their meat sacks tightened, members rehardening themselves for another round of play. Yusuke's lust filled eyes met Kuwabara's, "Yeah... I... I really love it."

Kuwabara lifted a foot and rubbed the bottom of it against Yusuke's face, causing the smaller man to groan in pleasure. Though, Kuwabara was taken aback when he realized Yusuke was pissing on the floor.

"I want you to step in it."

There was nothing Yusuke wouldn't do. Even though he hadn't said much he was very persuasive and the larger man obliged, bathing his feet in the hot golden liquid on the hardwood floor.

"Slap it with the bottom of your foot."

Again Kuwabara obliged, and slapped his foot in the puddle sending droplets splashing on to Urameshi's chest.

"Oh god yes, AGAIN!"

He slapped his foot in the puddle over and over.

The two were distracted by the familiar sound of Keiko's soccor mom-style minivan door closing.

"Fuck, get some clothes on!" Yusuke sprang up out of the floor and tried to put his pajamas back on. Kuwabara attempted to gather all the layers he had arrived in.

"What about the piss?"

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a moment, before grabbing one of Keiko's decorative couch pillows and using it as a rag. "Good as new!"

"Great!" The two inhaled deeply, and sat down on the couch trying seem like two bros watching television on any other weekday morning. Kuwabara crossed his legs to seem more casual.

"Yusuke! I forgot some files and I think they might be here." Keiko came in to the living room with her ever so bright demeanor. "Oh good morning Kazuma!"

"Files? I haven't seen any files." Yusuke shook his head. "Not a one."

"Morning Keiko!"

Keiko's gaze travelled to Kuwabara's foot.

"Kuwabara...what's that on your foot?"

"It's... uh... well..."

Yusuke took Kuwabara in head lock, "You see, Kuwabara saw this commercial on TV about this special oil that burns the hair off your toes so he came over here to show me!"

"Oh." Keiko wasn't sure whether she believed such a ridiculous story, but she didn't press the matter further.

"Nice save," the larger male whispered to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, how many times have I told you to not throw the pillows down off the couch? They're not exactly cheap you know," she leaned down, reaching for it.

"You didn't throw it back on the couch?" Kuwabara whispered angrily to Yusuke.

"I didn't want to mess it up!" he replied hastily.

Keiko lifted the pillow and threw it right back down, shrieking at the wet substance seeping through the fabric, "YUSUKE, WHAT IS THIS?"

Yusuke stared at Keiko like an idiot, unable to find an answer.


End file.
